Ukaku
by Bropower125
Summary: AU. Kaneki is a full Ukaku ghoul and Touka starts out as a human, also Ayato is dead. TouKen Fic. Starts right at the beginning of the original story, There's a lot more than one, one eyed ghoul running amok and Kaneki and Touka have to deal with them, together.
1. Prologue

**Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy, Everybody, Its Bropower125 here and welcome to my new story called Ukaku, up until now I just wrote R+V fics but this time I wanted to write a Tokyo Ghoul fic, now before I finish up here let me just say that I haven't gotten through Tokyo Ghoul Re yet. Rather I just started reading RE but I just finished the original Tokyo Ghoul and so I have a good bit of material to work with and to change to my liking. Now before we go any further I'd just like to explain how this fic is going to 'work'. Basically Touka and Kaneki swap places (No Kaneki is not genderbent otherwise we'd just have an overly emotional Touka) also complimenting this is that Kaneki is a pure ghoul though there's a few new additions, like for example there's more than one natural one-eyed ghoul, a lot of these purebred one eye's will have their own 'evil' (As in more evil than regular ghouls) organizations. Also it's a TouKen fic. (Yes grace this land with more TouKen since there just isn't enough of it yet!) (Also I know who Haise really is)**

* * *

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, Sui Ishida owns it

* * *

Kaneki looked around Anteiku; it was peaceful as usual though even if it was peaceful the binge eater had taken interest in the dark blue haired girl sitting at one of the tables. The girl was sitting at the table drinking some coffee with her friend. They had both ordered lattes and the blonde one, Yoriko, had tried to hit on Kaneki. When Yoriko had hit on Kaneki it had made the shy emotional ghoul blush and quickly scurry away. However Kaneki saw something in the dark blue haired girl, something that had obviously made the binge eater, Rize, target the human girl, she had practically no family just like him. Upon hearing this Kaneki had made it his job to secretly protect the human girl whose name was Touka from any low-level ghouls. This had the unintentional side effect that made the CCG target him thinking that he was cannibalising these ghouls to obtain a kakuja which was the exact opposite of what he was doing. Rather Kaneki was simply protecting one simple unassuming girl from a death that would traumatize her one close friend, and when he said one he meant it. This lone human girl had only managed to make one friend just like him. His friend was called Hide, he was a low level ghoul who lived off of Kaneki and eat with him too which would've normally been cool with a human but to a ghoul it meant working together to fend off 'doves' and other ghouls. Kaneki wasn't a very strong ghoul by any means but rather he felt like a supporting character since his kagune was an ukaku meaning he usually fought from the sidelines while his friend Hide, a bikaku, would do any close-combat-like things. Now that Kaneki remembered Touka did have one family member, her brother Ayato, thing is he had been killed by a ghoul recently on his way to school and Touka never seemed to get over it, Kaneki could see that the orphaned girl had seemingly lost a piece of her after that. She seemed down in the dumps all the time and spaced out around her friend a lot too. Kaneki watched the dark haired girl walk out of Anteiku; he tapped his boss, Yoshimura, on the shoulder and told him he wanted to tail Touka again. Yoshimura frowned and muttered a,

"Fine" and took over Kaneki's shift for him.

'Ah, young love' thought Yoshimura as he saw the ghoul chase after the human just like he had when he had fallen in love with that human that one time. He started to think back to those times. Just then Rize stood up and got out of her chair, she would make sure that she got to Touka before Kaneki got to her.

-xX125Xx-

Kaneki stood atop a building looking down upon the snarky human girl as Rize walked up to her and used the one book she had made as a sorry excuse to get the girl to walk with her to the library. Kaneki figured that he would be able to do nothing to save Touka this time and that Rize would attack her in the library of all places. He was lucky he was wrong since he didn't want to have to reveal his kagune in a library of all places since books were one of his favorite things. Kaneki picked up his cell phone and started dialling a number, the number was Hide's. Kaneki described the situation to Hide. Mere moments later Hide tapped Kaneki on his shoulder which produced a loud yelp from the overly shy white haired ghoul. Once Kaneki was done with his panic attack he looked over at Hide and hit him upside the head as atonement for the sudden jump scare. The two jumped off the building into an alleyway and tailed Touka and Rize knowing all too well what was about to happen. However there was nothing they could do to prevent what Rize was about to do and they knew it all too well. They saw Rize and Touka walk into an alleyway and then Rize's kagune came sprouting out of the alleyway. The rinkaku slashed up all of the buildings and made them look like scratching posts for giant kittens however it was all too evident that a ghoul had done it since it was something a little more 'down to earth' as well as being a heck of a lot more realistic. Kaneki cried; he wasn't able to protect the girl that he admittedly had had a crush on anymore. That's when he saw the girl get up and run even while still being majorly wounded. She ran onto a building that was still under construction and Rize followed her taking her sweet time. Then all of a sudden some steel beams fell on the violet haired ghoul. The ghoul was seemingly dead...

* * *

 **Well, there ya' go everybody; here's the end of Chapter 1/ The prologue. Hope it was to your liking. (Edit) Oh God, I feel embarrassed, I just noticed that I accidentaly called Kaneki, Tsukune, just, oh god... ( I fixed it ) ( If you guys find anymore name errors like that please tell me, I don't want to feel so embarrassed ever again )**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there everybody, and today you get to hear from an embarrassed Bropower125 who accidentally put the wrong name in instead of putting Kaneki's name in. I'm going to call that Too-Focused Syndrome because I was so focused on R+V stuff at the time that I accidentally called Kaneki, Tsukune, just... oh god, how does one make such a mistake... anyways this is chapter 1, of course this is after the prologue, I should hopefully make the chapters longer from now on since I'm giving myself two days that I have to work on and each day I'm gonna force myself to write atleast 1'500 words and also I get one day off in between, so basically it's just a slightly modified update schedule (Or in my case shedule ( Shedge-ual(I like to call it that) ) I still can't get over my dang name mix-up).**

* * *

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, Sui Ishida owns it

* * *

Kaneki watched from atop a nearby building as Touka and Rize where rushed off to a hospital. Rize wasn't breathing but she was good at faking stuff like that so Kaneki doubted that she was actually in dire need of anything and Touka was half-dead, Kaneki only hoped there was a god that would keep Touka alive since she looked worse than she did when Ayato had died. Kaneki stayed in the hospital at Touka's side for a good month until she woke that cloudy dreary day, it was thundering without any rain and the clouds were as black as the Anteiku uniform which only foreshadowed the dreary rain that was scheduled to fall sooner or later. This added a sense of suspense just from the weather which only further foreshadowed what was to come. As soon as Touka opened her eyes she had a million questions, the first of which was why was Rize of all people a ghoul, just when she thought she had made another friend it turned out that it was a ghoul but the doctors acted like it what had happened was just that a friendly 'human' Rize had been crushed by a steel beam. This was not the case and Touka knew it, she also found out she couldn't eat any food in the hospital without risking tossing some cookies. Heck, even looking at something like a cookie which used to make her mouth drool a bit made her feel nauseated now. She also noticed that that shitty Kaneki who worked at Anteiku was always hanging at her side while she had been recovering in the hospital.

-VvX125XvV-

Kaneki had noticed the sudden change of appetite in Touka, he noticed that she wouldn't even touch human food without gagging, Kaneki's mind suddenly clicked at what was going on. Touka was now a ghoul. However what Kaneki didn't know was that Touka was the first artificial half-ghoul. Kaneki decided he would need to mentor her in the ways of the ghoul once she got out of the hospital.

' _Touka will have to be one hell of a successor to Rize, that's for sure'_ thought Kaneki. Though even still he wasn't sure if Touka would live up to his thoughts, after all she acted too aggressive but Kaneki knew that deep down she was actually just a soft lonely little girl who put on a rough and tough facade so as to make her seem less vulnerable and because of all that she would never fare well in a fight.

-VvX125XvV-

Touka had finally gotten out of the dreaded hospital that was now covered in her barf and had come to terms with what she was; she was a ghoul and had to eat human flesh, of course since she had to act tough she would force human meat down if she absolutely had to but she had to make sure not to accidentally eat Yoriko or anything like that or she'd probably get found out right away since if Yoriko died her ghost would probably come back to cheese her off with her talkative nature for the rest of her life. Touka walked into a convenience store and bought some coffee finding it the only thing she could drink... other than blood of course. A person who clearly smelled of ghoul with a slight human scent to them pointed out a good coffee brand to Touka, apparently it was called Blondie. She felt there was some reference to something in there but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She sighed and walked over to the counter, the reference was still poking at her brain but she still couldn't figure it out. On her walk back she passed by Anteiku and saw that shitty Kaneki practically getting pushed into a wall by a woman who had been put on the police force's wanted posters for male prostitution, that's when she saw Kaneki chop the woman's head in half with his bare-hands. Touka gasped, she never thought Ghouls had the capability to cut someone with their bare hands, better yet she never even thought that Kaneki was a ghoul. She walked in Kaneki's direction the scent of human making her drool like crazy. Soon her chin and anything else below her mouth was covered in her own saliva. To her the saliva was gross but she ignored it in favor of the dead humans flesh.

"Meaaaaaaat" Touka groaned out slowly walking over to the innocent ghoul.

"Oh, a ghoul" said Kaneki not getting a good look at Touka. He just assumed it was just some random ghoul.

"Here, you can have it." said Kaneki tossing an arm over to Touka. That's when he saw her face and said,

"Oh, hey Touka, how are you coping with being a ghoul now?" Kaneki would've freaked out if he hadn't earlier after figuring out that she was now a ghoul. Touka's stature suddenly changed and she started emitting a low growling noise.

"Kaaaaneeeekiii" Touka said, slowly raising her voice all the while. Her voice suddenly changed to something that was supposed to make Kaneki feel calm yet scared at the same time while she said,

"Why didn't you say anything about this?" a look in her eyes that made one think that one had gone insane. Touka started munching on the arm Kaneki tossed her all the while trying not to think to hard about what it really was until Kaneki said,

"Well, I thought you would attack me if I just went up and told you I was a ghoul and that you were one now too, but now that I think about it this shouldn't even be possible" that's when Touka spit out any human flesh that she hadn't swallowed yet.

"Wait, you mean I should have just died?" Touka said after cleaning off any human flesh that ended up stuck to her lips.

"Yep." said Kaneki keeping his response sweet and short.

"Also, I'm gonna say it flat out that I've been protecting you from low-class ghouls for a long while, had it not been for me you would have died a long time ago..." Kaneki stood there letting it sink into Touka's brain what he just said before he continued,

"Not to mention, I wasn't able to protect you from Rize since she's stronger than me, and now that you most likely have a piece of Rize within you I'd have to say that, that probably means you can use her Kagune..." Touka looked kind of shocked at the revelation; Kaneki had protected her all this time. A ghoul of all people protected a human. It was unheard of in her time but she guessed he had an ulterior motive...but she started doubting that when he never spoke up saying that he wanted any sort of reimbursement.

"Why..." she muttered to Kaneki in disbelief.

"I had a crush on you" said Kaneki, Touka's eyes where wide open in disbelief. Kaneki continued on,

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but ghouls have been with humans before, take Mr. Yoshimura for example. He actually married a human and ended up having a child with her..." Kaneki stopped talking after that, the rest was too gruesome. Touka's mouth opened wide.

"What happened next?" Touka said; curiosity in her voice.

"Well, when the CCG found out they forced Yoshimura to eat his wife" Kaneki said in a hushed tone. Touka had a tear role down her eye. How could anyone do something so cruel to a person? Who was deranged enough to want to force someone to eat their own family. Thoughts swirled around in Touka's head, all of them coming to the same conclusion. The CCG was full of insane people who want to annihilate someone who's only food source was humans. If ghouls could have ate something else, then surely they would, but they couldn't. _Cruel_...That was the one word that continued to come to her mind as the revelation hit... and it hit hard.

Just then Mr. Yoshimura came out of a side door. The look on his face told everything. He shouldn't of told Touka of Mr. Yoshimura's story, but he had too. Ghouls weren't just deranged man-eaters, plus he wanted to get closer to Touka, especially now since she was a half-ghoul. Mr. Yoshimura waved his and folded his fingers in a way that told Touka to follow him and Kaneki. Touka followed Mr. Yoshimura into Anteiku. Mr. Yoshimura explained everything and asked Touka if she wanted to work for Anteiku. She nodded yes, she was so tired she could pass out at any moment now, and that's what she did.

* * *

 **Okay, so that's it for this chapter, starting next chapter my chapters should be 2500 to 3000 words long. Although I'm hoping that eventually I'll be writing 8k long chapters but until that point you'll just have to suffice with whatever you can get.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, Everybody, Bropower125 here and welcome to Ukaku Chapter 2, I'm sorry for the kinda late update but I was getting a co-author and so I kinda wanted to wait a little bit, anyways as a shout-out to him, his username is Nightwalker935 so go check him out! Mind you he doesn't have any fics on this site but I once collaborated with him before on a fic that I'm too embarrassed about since I mucked it up since I was still kinda new to writing back then and plus I was like only 14 when I wrote it... Also I'm training him by forcing him to read Tokyo Ghoul so he might not know everything as we go along but that will slowly be fixed. Also the TouKen will come later. Also sorry for the chapter being so short and late, Life was being a douche...**

* * *

I, Bropower125, do not own Tokyo Ghoul, Sui Ishida owns it

* * *

Kaneki and Mr Yoshimura picked up Touka's limp unconscious body and took her up to one of the back rooms in the ghoul cafe. Once in the back room they laid Touka's body on a messy-looking bed and waited for her to wake up.

-VvX125XvV-

A couple hours later Touka woke to see Kaneki sitting on an antique wooden chair next to her. That's when she noticed she wasn't on the ground but on a bed. The bed had white satiny sheets and a nice warm white comforter, that's when Kaneki finally noticed that Touka had woken up.

"So, you're finally up?" said Kaneki with an innocent smile on his face. Touka looked straight at Kaneki with a look of embarrassment and said,

"You didn't have to do that." with a look of discontent on her face. Kaneki now had a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Didn't have to do what?" asks Kaneki obliviously.

"You didn't have to help me..." Touka says slowly trailing off.

"I wouldn't have felt right just leaving you on the floor" Kaneki says matter-of-factly. Touka got up and started beating the shit out of Kaneki for helping her since she needed to maintain her tough girl attitude. Touka then walked out of the room and had a slight smirk on her face yet she felt somewhat guilty for what she had done to Kaneki and she had no clue why. Fifteen minutes later Kaneki walked out of the room with a black eye, a broken arm, two broken ribs and a fractured leg bone. _I might as well have been hit by a truck made out of quinque steel_ thought Kaneki. Soon enough the natural ghoul healing process began and Kaneki looked as good as normal, the only thing that would tip people off is a slight discoloration in his skin. Kaneki went downstairs and found Touka waiting patiently for him to come down. Seeing Kaneki poke his head out Touka went over to him and dragged him over to the door by his ear and said,

"Lock it!" with a demanding tone in her voice. Kaneki did as instructed and locked the door. He then asked her a random question out of the blue.

"What does cake taste like?" asked Kaneki with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well...uhm...it tastes different for everyone" says Touka.

"Why?" asks Kaneki. Touka looks at him like he was stupid and punches him straight in the nose. She then begins to explain.

"Well, everyone's 'taste buds' are different and because of this something can taste like anything, the only difference is, is that people will tend to find that some things will taste the same as other things... ever heard the phrase 'tastes like chicken' ?" Kaneki was surprised at Touka making a reference to something he couldn't eat and then remembers that she was once human.

-VvX125XvV-

The next day Touka went back to school and pretended as if nothing had happened. She also didn't have to worry about having her kakugan showing since her hair covered it and it only showed when she was really hungry.

-VvX125XvV-

Touka watched the clock on the wall tick down closer and closer to the end of period five. As soon as the bell rang indicating that school was over Yoriko got up and walked over to Touka.

"Hey, Touka" Yoriko smiled and then continued on, "Why don't you come with me to pick up the notes you missed?" Yoriko smiled, she was very ditzy and had no clue what was going on with Touka... and Touka was glad that was the case, either way it helped with Touka's new human facade. The two then made their way over to one of their classmates. The girls name was Nakajima, Suki Nakajima to be precise. Touka upon seeing her immediately recognized her from the cafe. Touka was not used to seeing ghouls being around her all the time. Taking a more thorough look at the girl she saw orange eyes with a hint of hazel, next she noticed that the girl liked old fashioned Victorian clothing. She also looked deceptively innocent, a good trait among ghouls, and hard to find too. She was a bit shorter than Touka and was actually slightly muscular. She had blonde hair which looked so bright that one could mistake it for being dyed. Touka remembered overhearing the other ghoul talking to another ghoul about how she killed two CCG investigators, so because of this Touka decided to go along with Yoriko as soon as she heard Suki say that she had left her notes at home, in fact Touka was sure that Suki didn't even have a home, and if she did it was probably some rundown apartment building full of other ghouls.

-VvX125XvV-

As soon as Touka and Yoriko came upon a warehouse like building Suki led them in. It was full of ghouls. Touka was scared for her own life just seeing the sight of all those kakugan which caused her to shudder uncontrollably. Just as soon as Touka and Yoriko noticed the haven for ghouls did they notice the door to the warehouse had been slammed shut. God only knows what happened next.

-VvX125XvV-

Kaneki looked at the calendar; this was the 3rd day that Touka and her human friend had been marked Missing In Action (MIA). It had been disconcerting the moment Touka didn't show up to work. In fact that day was the day he was going to start training her which made him feel like he would have to go save her. Kaneki frowned and began to think, _I wonder if a ghoul organization got to her, it would make sense as to her disappearance, in fact the four-no five organizations going around with their supposed one-eyed leaders probably wanted to take her out because she would be a threat to their supremacy._ Kaneki sighed... it was going to be a long day, indeed.

* * *

 **Well there you go everyone, I know it's a shorter chapter than I promised but I have had a lot going on recently and didn't have a chance to write until now, plus obviously as I already mentioned, I got a co-author, and I'm sorta' training him. My Co-Author will show up in the next chapter, it actually probably seems like the Co-Author showed up in this chapter since I've never been this in-depth but the truth is that I completely did this chapter myself. Honestly I just read a lot of fanfiction in between this chapter and the last chapter which may or may not have had an effect on my writing skill (I got that as a writing tip once).**

 **Heh, I think I outdid myself... See ya next chapter (.^_^.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody, Welcome to Ukaku Chapter 3! Anyways, I actually didn't take my "Day Off" when I started writing this since I was so eager to get writing again that I couldn't wait, anyways before I say anything else let me just answer the one review I've gotten so far.**

* * *

 **AlphaKiller – Leon: Well first off there will be no coward-neki since I hate that too, though I'm not sure about there being too, too much badass-neki but it definitely will have its 'part' in this fic. Second, Touka isn't going to get tortured; I could never do that to Touka. Also I hope you continue to enjoy this fic, I mainly write to improve my skill but it's also nice to know that people enjoy what I write and even inspires me to write more! Also as a surprise, you might be getting some badass-neki this chapter! (Yusssss...)**

* * *

 **As a quick side note, I plan on having the art for this fanfic up sooner or later, and as always I will hand-draw the cover. Also not only my username will be on the cover but my co-author's username will be up there too. Anyways, without further 'ado' (I rhymed) let's get on with the show!**

* * *

 _This is where Nightwalker would say something if he weren't in the bathroom puking his guts out._

* * *

I, Bropower125, and my co-author, Nightwing935, do not own Tokyo Ghoul, Sui Ishida owns it.

* * *

Kaneki looked at the clock, it was 4:58 PM, he sighed and looked at the calendar, it had been six days since Touka went missing and Yoshimura hadn't even lifted a finger to do anything past finding Touka's location. If Yoshimura didn't do something soon Kaneki would do it for him.

A loud clapping sound startled Kaneki and made him stop thinking, the shop had been closed since Touka had been missing and when Kaneki looked at the creator of the sound it was the manager. He beckoned everyone to follow him to an upstairs room, everyone did as asked. When they all got there he started speaking,

"We're going to go and help Touka soon... who volunteer's to come with?" upon hearing this everyone raised their hands. The people in the room were, Kaneki, Yomo, Irimi, and Enji. So the five made their way over to the nineteenth ward; which was just east of the twentieth ward. Among all the wards there were twenty-four, the twenty-fourth one was unknown to investigators and was deep enough underground that no one would find it unless they dug five basements deep and for most buildings one or two basements was more than enough. Because the twenty-fourth ward expanded across the entirety of Tokyo the gang decided to go through it to reach the nineteenth since a group of five people with an entirely random age group is very suspicious. They had a friend in the nineteenth ward who owned a small-time book store near the warehouse where Touka was supposedly being held making it very easy to get to the inconspicuous warehouse. As the group of five descended into the 'sewers' they saw quite a few rats and even a centipede. The centipede was purple with a slight red hue to it, it also had thousands of legs and had a bit of grey matter in its mouth; god only knows where that came from.

-VvX125XvV-

Touka looked out through her quinque steel cell, there were rats everywhere and she was pondering showing Yoriko what she had became just to get their sorry-asses out of the building.

"Hey, Yoriko" Touka said shaking the young girl awake.

"Huh...yeah?" Yoriko groaned out in between being shaken.

"Can I show you something?" Touka said with a look of sadness about possibly losing her friend.

"Yeah..." Yoriko says in before nodding off again. Touka shakes her back awake and then releases her kagune.

"Whoa, Cool" is what Yoriko says upon seeing Touka's kagune which made Touka believe that Yoriko was ditzy as ever. That's when it sinks in to Yoriko what Touka was, but then Yoriko sees that only one eye is a kakugan.

"How long have you been hiding this" says Yoriko with a look of disbelief on her face and her jaw dropping to the ground.

"Only...a week, or...two, now..." is what Touka says in between sobbing. Yoriko quickly gets the message that Touka wasn't always a ghoul and gives her a thumbs-up. This makes Touka happy enough to resume her tough facade as she quickly breaks open the cell since the people who made the cells used quinque steel made out of koukaku kagune's. The beige metal quickly comes off of its hinges and even bends a little when Touka uses her rinkaku to pry it off.

-VvX125XvV-

As Kaneki ascended from the secret ghoul sewers he saw the back room of the book store, it was filled to the brim with books people had ordered in and had yet to come and collect. It was amazing and for Kaneki it was pure and utter heaven. He then walked out into the main room of the bookstore. It was small, quaint, and couldn't hold more than a couple of customers at a time. As the group of five exited the building they separated and each took a different route to the warehouse in the case of it being guarded which was more than likely. Kaneki was told to go straight up to the front, his skill with his ukaku was more than enough as long as he didn't have to take out any koukaku ghouls and since he didn't have any other rinkaku users in the group he was left to do everything by himself. Yomo and Irimi were tasked with flanking the back and Enji was tasked with the left while Yoshimura was tasked with the right side of the building. This would prevent anyone from trying to escape with anything or anyone.

-VvX125XvV-

When a group of bikaku users showed up to attack Touka she realized she was screwed and simply picked up Yoriko like she was nothing and ran. When she made it to the main part of the building she saw she was literally surrounded by ghouls of all types...

-VvX125XvV-

As Kaneki guessed there had been guards waiting at the entrance of the warehouse and boy did they look pissed when they saw him, so much so that they put on their bird themed masks. The leader of the guards was wearing a mask that resembled a Toucan and the two others wore a hawk and crow mask. Kaneki quickly put on the mask that he had received from Uta as a birthday gift a few years before and began his onslaught. Upon revealing themselves the three ghouls turned out to be Rinkaku users making this a fight to the finish with absolutely no upsides for Kaneki other than the hopes that the fight wouldn't last more than a half hour. Kaneki quickly pulled out his kagune but what nobody expected was for Kaneki to have a chimera kagune. It was an Ukaku, Koukaku combo. His Koukaku was shaped like a big metal spike that completely encased his right arm and made him look threatening on the other hand his Ukaku kagune was mostly generic except that one side was incomplete and looked like a big stub extruding from his back. Kaneki would have to finish this fight especially quickly since if he didn't his koukaku could spell a bit of trouble by breaking on him. Kaneki targeted the one on the left first, it was the crow one which he nicknamed "The Black Crow" and decided he would be the easiest to pick off. Using his Ukaku's speed Kaneki got right in the face of "Crow Mask" and speared him right in the gut, but customary of most rinkaku users the crow masked ghoul got right back up and was already half healed. Kaneki then just barely dodged an attack by the toucan ghoul and then quickly countered with an uppercut launching it in the air. He then jumped up and got just high enough up that he could kick him straight into the ground, which was co-incidentally what he did. When the toucan ghoul landed he created big cracks in the cemented ground which looked like it would have instantly killed a regular human upon impact. When Kaneki looked at the toucan he saw its head was bleeding from the back a bit and you could even see a bit of his skull from where some of the flesh ripped straight off, however like before it healed up quickly but even faster than the crows did. Kaneki just barely felt the wind from the hawks attack from behind him before he dodged out of the way and went behind him. He then quickly elbowed him in the back of the head and sent him flying into the crow ghoul sending them into a fence which they ultimately tore apart and kept going until they hit a big steel box. The two weaker ghouls then slumped over, unconscious. Kaneki seeing the toucan as the only threat left began to form a sort of tunnel vision and wasn't prepared for the surprise attack that came towards him from his back. This ghoul had a mask that looked like a hummingbird. Kaneki remembered that this ghoul was considered S rank was ultimately much more experienced at fighting than the toucan and the other two which were only B rank. Kaneki quickly speared the Toucan multiple times since he was not playing around anymore. This time toucan did not get back up and instead started crying for mercy until Kaneki stomped in his head shutting him up. Kaneki then turned around and saw "Hummingbird" the S ranked Koukaku ghoul which was known for doing body slams while it was completely encased in its Koukaku, humming the whole time, which would completely crush and kill its victims. Kaneki, who was at the same rating decided that he would have to use all of his skill to put more than a dent in him...he was not messing around anymore...

-VvX125XvV-

Touka saw all the ghouls surround her and then she closed her eyes, she thought it was all over. That's when a ghoul with a hummingbird mask went flying through the warehouse walls. The now ghoul shaped wall was then opened wider by a very pissed off Kaneki who became even more pissed off when he saw Touka surrounded by ghouls. Kaneki then tapped his feet three times. The sound was more than enough to alert the four other ghouls waiting for his signal to hear him and pry open four new holes. When the low-life ghouls saw the devil apes mask along with a one-eyed mask they simply ran from the building and didn't look twice. Touka walked over to Kaneki; however before she did she bonked Yoriko over the head and knocked her out. She decided she would just pass it off as a car accident, besides, Yoriko's parents where ten times more ditzy than her, if anything they probably didn't know she was missing, which, sadly was the truth. Once Touka was right next to Kaneki she started talking to Kaneki.

"Baka-neki, that was way too slow!" she began yelling, "Next time don't be so slow" she grunted out and then she added an "Idiot" onto the end, she then turned around to hide her blush, in reality she was so happy that Kaneki put his life on the line just to save her of all people.

-VvX125XvV-

It had been a couple of days since Touka had been retrieved from the warehouse, it had no noticeable links to any ghoul organizations but when Kaneki told Hide what happened Hide became suspicious of the place and decided to do some investigating, only thing is, is that he never came back, it's been thirty-six hours since Hide's disappearance but Kaneki couldn't be bothered to look, he learned long ago that if you go looking your more than likely to end up just like the last guy which only made Kaneki want to look less and less than before, so for the time being Kaneki just spent time with Touka. In fact she had been a lot less Tsundere-like than she normally was, but that was seemingly only around him, plus she had blurted out her feelings for him which had just astounded him...

-Flashback (One Day Back)-

Kaneki had carried Touka back to Anteiku with a sort of bridal carriage since she was acting very baby-ish and didn't want to walk back, that was yesterday (2 days ago (Not counting flashback)). When Kaneki had gotten Touka back to Anteiku he had noticed Touka had fallen asleep in his arms, she looked like a doll when she was sleeping which added to her overall cuteness factor, the only thing detracting from that being her Tsundere exterior but even then to Kaneki it just made her cuter since it was so like her... her of all people. Why did he find himself attracted to her? She showed no signs of liking him back and yet he was sure she had feelings for him, either way Kaneki didn't feel like pursuing her yet since if he did she would turn him down since she would be too afraid to even think of something like 'that' around anyone else, and that anyone included him. When Kaneki had finally stopped spacing out he noticed Touka start squirming, she had most likely woken from her sleep, Kaneki had decided to wait for her to wake, a nice yet subtle gesture which meant he was willing to resign any sleep he possibly could have gotten just to assure her safety.

When Touka finally got sick of trying to get back to sleep she noticed a very tired looking Kaneki watching over her just long enough for him to pass out. It lasted a good ten minutes before he got back up. That's when he noticed she was cradling HIM in HER arms. This extremely surprised Kaneki who then stuttered out a weak and surprised,

"Oh, I-I'm sorry" and then rushed out of the room. Touka chased after him since she just wanted to spend time with the white haired boy. When Touka got to the main area of Anteiku, the ghoul cafe, she noticed that Kaneki was simply sipping some coffee from a cup; the coffee inside the cup was steaming which was almost stereotypical for coffee. Kaneki signaled to the coffee pot he had used and Touka quickly got the drift and poured herself some coffee. When she tasted it, it was better than anything she had ever had. The only rival to Kaneki's coffee was Mr Yoshimura's and nobody could ever challenge 'the managers' coffee since he had been making it since he was a little child which meant he had a lifetime of experience on making coffee, something that was most likely hard to challenge. Touka looked at Kaneki and blurted out her feelings,

"I like you!"

* * *

 **Well, everybody, here's the TouKen and some Badass-Neki in this chapter, it's a double- no triple whammy since this chapter is even longer than any other chapter I've written. Anyways due to my Co-author puking his guts out right now I cannot introduce you to him yet, sadly he's been puking since around 4 o'clock and it is now eleven-thirty two at night...**

* * *

 _Here's where poor, poor Nightwalker935 would write something if he wasn't in the middle of tossing all his cookies, though by now it's most likely just phlegm._


End file.
